


君の体温 Your Body Temperature

by BrokenYumes



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: Break Up, Break Up Talk, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, F/M, Isolation, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Modeling, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenYumes/pseuds/BrokenYumes
Summary: After getting an opportunity to meet her idol in modeling, Yachiyo Nanami, Iroha gets an offer to become a model as well. However, not everything is what it seems.
Relationships: Futaba Sana/Mitsuki Felicia, Mitsuki Felicia/Yui Tsuruno, Nanami Yachiyo/Azusa Mifuyu, Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

A long and annoyed sigh escaped Iroha Tamaki’s pale pink lips as she pressed the retry button for the fifth time that day.

“I’m gonna beat this song. I told Felicia I would.” She said out loud, playing the song.

Ever since she moved out, Iroha began living with Felicia and Sana. Her little sister Ui, was still living at home. She would move out when she graduates and begin to live with Nemu and Touka. The sisters wanted to live together, but their age differences and their dormitory complexes only allowing three to a dorm, could really make things annoying.

“Flick the analog stick. Press the buttons as they play one after another.”

“I’m feeling the past collide once again, no mistakes will be made! No hesitation either! I’ll chew the story into bits and pieces, vomit it maybe, or soon enough it’ll leave with my anger.” She spoke the lyrics to the song, more of a medley than anything.

  
  


“WE. ARE. Done.” Iroha said as she pressed the last three rhythm icons.

“Ha! Finally! Take that game!” She exclaimed, congratulating herself.

The pinkette glanced around, getting up from the chair she sat in and making lunch to eat with a magazine to keep herself occupied.

Her eyes fell on the 22nd page. The model she would see during makeup advertisements.

“Yachiyo Nanami…” She sighed, a small smile on her pale pink lips. She had a small celebrity crush on Yachiyo. She remembered hearing a podcast and listened to her voice. It was gentle and soothing. The laugh Yachiyo did would make her cheeks flush.

“Still looking at that model magazine?” Sana asked, taking her coat off.

“Ehh… Sorta!” Iroha shrugged, her eyes more so going to the makeup that Yachiyo was using in that shoot.

“Well… you should be doing something else on your birthday instead of ogling at models!” Sana giggled as Iroha shrugged again.

“I… Don’t necessarily celebrate my birthdays. I usually just buy something special and call that my birthday!”

“That’s…” Sana started then sighed.

“Yeah, not much of a birthday person.” Iroha replied with her awkward grin.

“Well we’re gonna do something fun tonight.” Sana smiled as Iroha tilted her head.

Sana held out her hand as Iroha raised an eyebrow before gasping.

“Really?? We’re gonna go to the MAGIA model show?? As VIPs?!”

“Happy Birthday, Iroha-san!” Sana smiled as Iroha hugged her tightly. “Thank you!!! Now we don’t have to hear Felicia tonight.”

Sana giggled uneasily at that, both of them knew Felicia was loud at night.

“Let’s go, but first, you’re changing. Okay?” Sana winked as Iroha scratched her cheek. “I can’t… show up in a hoodie and jeans?”

“Iroha, let’s be honest, you wear that everywhere you go. This is your chance to meet a whole bunch of models! Including Nanami Yachiyo-san, do you have a cute blouse? I’ll let you keep the jeans.”

“Hmmm… I think so?” Iroha scratched her cheek again.

Iroha didn’t necessarily feel as if she had to be fashionable wherever she went. Just as long as she looked appropriate, she didn’t care.

“Let’s go look in your wardrobe.” Sana giggled as Iroha nodded.

“You have some beautiful clothes in here… Why don’t you wear them?” The greenette asked as the pinkette made a sound of discomfort.

“I just… stopped feeling as if I needed to look good where I go, I guess. So I just went with hoodies and jeans. I never really took my hood off, so no one really knows what my hair looks like. I know I’m socially awkward, and I know I’m an introvert… but I still try. Maybe it’s just from… disconnection.” She sighed, fixing her hair into a braid.

Sana patted Iroha’s head, as she gave Iroha a warm smile as the other smiled back.

In the car, she hummed as Sana sang, while preparing a question she wanted to ask the model. Everything was in her head. It was fine. She was going to do it. She was going to leave a good first impression on her.

They both showed their VIP ticket to the bodyguard who led them backstage. If Iroha thought that she was nervous some minutes ago, now she truly was! She felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. When they finally arrived, she took a deep breath and looked around.

She immediately recognized Amane Tsukuyo and Tsukasa; they were the popular twins that people liked to compare to flawless dolls. They were both as beautiful as they were in the pictures. Looking at them even took her breath away. She was going to talk to them at least a little bit, but stopped in her tracks when she felt someone hit her sides with an elbow. She raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked at Sana who was pointing her finger right at Nanami Yachiyo.

"Go get her, cutie." The greenette spoke and gave her a smile to her as an attempt to encourage her.

Iroha froze, her mouth slightly open from amazement. Nanami was right there. In front of her. She was even more beautiful than in the videos or in the pictures. She stared right into her blue piercing eyes as a long shiver traveled up her spine. She couldn't stop looking at them, as if completely hypnotized.

A small blush soon appeared on her face when the young woman smiled kindly at her. It was that one-sided smile that always made her crazy. Oh God, she couldn't do it. It was too much. Her legs started to shake. It just made her remember how crazy her anxiety was. Her fingers began to clench around her phone in her hand as she bit her lip.

"Hello," Yachiyo finally greeted her fan, always keeping a warm and welcoming smile. "Are you one of those few lucky people who got the backstage tickets?"

Iroha nodded gently, she knew her anxiety wouldn’t allow this, but she had to be strong. “So, Nanami-san, there was one thing that… I wanted to ask you.” Iroha said, clenching her phone even tighter in panic.

“Go ahead, I’m listening.” Nanami replied. That gentle one sided smile that hadn’t faded.

“A-Ah, umm…. S-Shoot…” Iroha stammered, the confidence she had was already fading. The grip on her phone only grew tighter. She thought her phone was going to break.

“T-The modeling career… H-How do you… do it…?” She stammered, feeling a lot of relief to get her words back.

The tall and beautiful woman simply said, as if trying to reassure her that she didn't mind. She presented her hand for a handshake. "Don't worry, I understand your nervousness. And to answer your question, it takes hard work, dedication, and practice.

“Thank you for answering…” Iroha sighed, she looked upset now. She knew she couldn’t find any of those things in herself.

“Iroha-san? Is everything okay?”

“Oh! Sana-chan, mhm.”

“Oh! I-I didn’t even introduce myself, I’m so sorry… My name is Tamaki Iroha!”

“I’m Futaba Sana.”

“Well it’s nice to meet both of you.” Nanami smiled.

About to start a conversation, Nanami was interrupted by a brown-haired man who rapidly got next to them.

"I apologize for interrupting Nanami, but a journalist wants to ask you a few questions. It won't take much of your time, but it is very important that you intend to do it before the show starts."

"Of course." Yachiyo replied with a nod. Iroha noticed that the woman just made a slight grimace of annoyance at the man besides her, she felt suspicious about that, but kept it to herself. The model looked at her admirer with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I hope you'll enjoy the show!"

Iroha only nodded, feeling a bit down from wondering if the model had something to say. The blue-haired woman then left while the man stood there still, looking carefully at the pinkette, which succeeded to intimidate her. She wondered who he was in the first place. If he was a model, she had never seen him before. He approached her and Iroha took a few steps back, but he was faster than her; he grabbed her chin and examined her face very closely.

"You're beautiful…"

The petite female's throat tightened. What the hell is wrong with this man? It was quite frightening, really.

"Ah, I'm sorry." The stranger chuckled as he saw the girl's discomfort. He took a step back. "I always lose my proper mind when I see beautiful girls like you."

Iroha was hesitating between being embarrassed or disgusted. While Sana folded her arms. Iroha’s expression probably showed a mixture of the two.

"I'm Victor Yui. I'm the lead manager of the MAGIA agency. Have you ever thought of becoming a model, miss?"

The pinkette’s eyes widened in shock. She imagined the leader to be dressed in a black suit. She thought he would be an imposing man. Who would have thought it would be a guy in his twenties wearing a royal blue scarf and saying really cheesy lines?

She blinked a few times. She never thought of becoming a model. It never crossed her mind. She enjoyed looking at them, but didn't want to become one. However, if she said she did, would that mean she would have a chance to work with Nanami Yachiyo? Her heart skipped a beat at the thought.

"I… I don't know…" Iroha only murmured, still taken aback. This was all insane.

"I'm currently searching for new models to recruit and you're totally who I was looking for! Those sakura eyes, that soft yet mature face of yours, your tiny lips… You're just perfect!" He exclaimed as if he discovered the brightest idea of his life. Iroha still looked uncomfortable, was he flirting or what?!

"Please, think about it and come here after the show to give me a proper answer. I'll be waiting for you! Now if you excuse me, I have to assist Nanami in her interview to make sure that she's doing fine."

Iroha didn't even have the time to reply that he already left, a bright grin on his face. She couldn't believe what just happened. Could she really become a model? Could she really do it?

“Well that was something.” Sana blinked as Iroha nodded, a small ‘Yeah…’ leaving her lips.

The show was finally over. It was a miracle Iroha didn’t pass out from all the people. Sana had noticed her nodding off a few times. Overall, the pinkette had been satisfied. She would never get tired to see Nanami Yachiyo in different outfits. They had been so close to the stage, and at some point, she was pretty sure that their eyes met, but it might have just been her imagination. She had thought a lot about Ichigo’s question and she was ready to answer him, but not tonight. It’s getting too late, and her anxiety isn’t allowing her to speak anymore.

At home now, noticing the dorm was quiet, Iroha groaned as she fell to the couch.

“...Should I really do it Sana?” She asked, staring at her hands as Sana smiled.

“This is a really good chance. But, why are you asking me? Do **you** want to do it?”

Iroha’s eyes slightly widened as she nodded.

“Yeah, I want to. I’ll take the job.”

“That’s the Iroha-san I know! Don’t forget about Felicia and I when you become famous!” Sana teased.

“Noo! I can never forget you guys!” Iroha hugged Sana as she felt her body slide off the couch, as if she was melting almost.

“Ah jeez…” Felicia groaned, seeing her friend on the floor. “Why is she melting this time?”

”She got a job for the MAGIA modeling agency!” Sana smiled as Felicia applauded, “Nice!”

“Well, I should get going tomorrow. Now that my decision is made, I’ll be able to tell Ichigo what I think.” Iroha smiled softly before heading to bed just like the other two did.

  
___________________  
  
  


“Good luck with that Victor guy." Felicia gave a half-shrug.

Iroha gave a nod. She would have honestly preferred if her best friend was with her, but she wouldn't restrain her any further. The poor girl could barely keep her eyes open from waking up early. Iroha promised her she would get breakfast, and Felicia wanted to come along since she wanted to go find a new bagel sandwich. Iroha gulped before she went backstage. All the models were there, including their manager, Ichigo, but then, one of the bodyguards firmly took her arm.

"Where do you think you're going, miss? You're not allowed to go there." He said in a deep, intimidating voice.

Iroha completely froze in place, her anxiety wouldn’t allow a single movement, only a spill of: "Um, I…"

"It's okay. Let her go."

Ichigo appeared with his cheesy grin and made her a gesture to follow him. Uncertain, she obeyed and looked around. The two Amanes were here. They both seemed exhausted. Almost all the models were. It had been a long night. So why in the hell were they here again? Is this some initiation or something?! Is she in a cult?! What’s going on here!?!

Iroha’s mind began running wild before her shaky hand placed an earbud in her ear and began to calm down, listening to a _Poppin’ Party_ cover, _Bluebird_. The idea of being able to soar in a clear blue sky made her feel much more calmer.

Regaining some composure, she continued to follow Victor before pulling at the ends of her hood, sadly, she didn’t take Sana’s advice for a cute top, and ended up wearing her hood and jeans, but she did make an attempt with some boots.

"How clumsy of me!" Victor unexpectedly exclaimed and turned around to look right into Iroha’s worried eyes. "I totally forgot to ask for your name. Your beauty completely made me forget about it!"

The anxiety-filled female smiled awkwardly. He just said one of those cheesy lines again. How did that guy even manage to become the leader? She couldn't believe it.

"I'm Tamaki Iroha."

"How old are you?"

”I-I...”

This question. Funny thing is, Iroha doesn’t know her age. No one does. Her only memory of childhood was being put in an orphanage with her little sister. Ui. Ui remembers her age, but Iroha doesn’t. Odd. She knows she’s not a child, that’s for sure, but she doesn’t know whether she’s in her early 20s or late teens. With Sana doing mental health studies, she’s come up with a solution that Iroha might have amnesia, but it’s too early yet also too late to tell.

“Rather not say...?” Iroha replied with a pitch higher than her usual one. She was unsure of what to answer with. She tugged at the end of her hoodie as she tried to focus on _Bluebird_.

”No problem! You don’t want to say your age!”

“You don’t look ten, so I can say you have this job, for sure.” Victor said as Iroha nodded.

”...Why are all the other models here...?” Iroha asked as Victor gave a sly chuckle, “Some of them live in the apartment complex a couple minutes away from here, others live in other places. But I told them to all come here, due to you being our new model!”

The pinkette gave another meek nod, she didn’t understand Victor that well, but she just had to roll with it.

"So? Did you think about it? I promise you that if you accept, we will properly take care of you. You'll receive free training and we'll even pay for your food and transport! How about it?"

Iroha took a deep breath. She had made a decision and she wouldn't turn back on it, as stressing as it was. "I'll do it." She decided quite resolutely.

The brown-haired young man's face immediately lighted up. It was surprising he didn't jump out of happiness. A huge grin was now plastered on his face. "Excellent! You won't regret it, I promise!" He clapped his hands together.

Right at that moment, Yachiyo appeared. Even after so many hours of standing in long high heels and changing outfits often from last night, she didn't seem tired in the slightest. Iroha averted her gaze from the boots Yachiyo was wearing, but she could tell that the blue-haired female didn't expect to see her again. Victor immediately approached her.

"Good timing, Nanami!" He shouted in excitement. "This girl here just joined us and I was thinking that maybe you could train her. You're the most suited one for this job! Yuma is too young and still a bit unexperienced and I can't ask the guys to do it."

Iroha was pretty sure that she forgot how to breathe for a moment. Yachiyo was going to _personally_ teach her? Her stomach was churning with strong emotions as her head began to hurt. Ah, yes, anxiety.

"I refuse."

  
  
Nanami’s voice sounded emotionless. It wasn't the smooth and gentle one Iroha heard last night and in the commercials she saw. That voice snapped her out of the anxiety-filled state for a moment. Just for a second... That voice sounded so familiar.

"Come on, Nanami! I'm even ready to pay you extra to do it!"

"I don't want to train someone who has no interest in becoming a model. That girl obviously accepted your offer because she's a fan of mine." Yachiyo stated seriously and started to leave with an annoyed sigh escaping her lips.

Unknown where this courage came from, probably her churning stomach, Iroha shook her head before doing something she never thought.

”That’s not true!” She said in anger.

That alone made Nanami turn back around with an unamused expression.

”Oh really? You didn’t just decide to take this offer just because you adore me? I’ve seen many people like you before.”

”I’m... I’m not like.... o-other people... I’m... completely different. I don’t _like like_ you. Okay? I just want... to give this a chance.” Iroha stated, she wasn’t used to speaking for long periods of time with everyone staring at her, her breathing was beginning to become a tad bit more audible, but her eyes were closed and fists were clenched, so she didn’t notice everyone was still looking at her.

“Open your eyes. This is the real world, no one has time to care about your problems.” Nanami replied as Iroha opened her eyes and walked closer to the popular model.

”I know. But I’m still joining, I don’t care if I just spilled my business out there, but I’m giving myself a chance to leave my timid self behind.” She said and turned to Victor.

”...Where’s the contract to sign?” She questioned, still with this surge of confidence, she unloosened the tightness of her hood, still not completely pulling it down. She already heard the rebounding of heels, noticing Yachiyo had already walked away.

If this was the case, Yachiyo would have accepted and it would have been the start of something new. Yet the bluenette had seemed strangely distant and cold. Extremely cold. Almost hypothermia cold.

"I'm sorry, Tamaki. She acts like that sometimes, but worry not! I'll convince her to train you and I'll also ask her to change her behavior..."

Iroha could only nod, she didn’t know what she was feeling or what _to_ feel. She wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to speak to Yachiyo about her training her anymore, or just give up and go back home. Victor put his hand in his jacket's pocket and gave her his business card.

"Please, contact me in a few days so that I can give you further information. For now, I let you free! I'll give you an appointment to sign important papers soon. I look forward to be working with you!"

Iroha stared blankly at the card in her hands. She was beginning to regret the decision, but also feel proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feedback on how I can make this story better! It means a lot!


	2. Chapter 2

Iroha shifted awkwardly while she stood. Even if she did feel like her legs were going to give out. She knew Felicia had found someone, she didn’t know exactly who, but today was the day she did. And God, she wasn’t enjoying finding out this way.

"That's enough, Felicia…" The brunette finally murmured, her breathing unsteady. "We shouldn't do this in front of your roommate…"

"Oh, really?" Felicia asked, her voice full of amusement. She slowly ran a finger on her girlfriend's spine, almost making her moan, her body visibly tensing up. "You aren't pushing me away. I'd say that you're even enjoying it… Besides Tsuruno, you told me that you don’t get embarrassed... You are the mightiest after all..."

”...Felicia. I bought lunch...?” She coughed awkwardly as the blonde, who was on top of a brunette girl, gave a toothy grin, “Thanks, Iroha!”

Iroha nodded as she held out Felicia’s food, making the blonde get off the brunette, or Tsuruno, to get her food before Iroha went to indulge in her own. She sat down and began to eat, still not being able to get that memory out of her head. She truly wanted to have a panic attack and pass out at that moment.

“God... I can STILL see it.” She tugged at her hoodie even more, about to change the music she’s listening to, the door opened as Felicia stepped out.

”I wanted to say sorry for what ya had to see.” The blonde said as the pinkette shook her head, “No need... Um.. About the offer.”

And so, their discussion began.

"So basically, you were saying that you accepted becoming a model and now Nanami might teach you, but she said that she didn't want to since she guessed that you accepted the weird guy's offer only because you wanted to get in her pants, is that it?"

Iroha bit her lip in annoyance. Everything had sounded right until the 'get in her pants' part, but she was still pleasantly surprised that Felicia listened to her. "I have an appointment with the manager tomorrow, to sign the papers, but I'm thinking of not going. The official papers aren't signed yet, so I can still back down if I want to."

"Oka-san, you've told me and Sana-neechan that you wanted to get out of your shell, and you'd seriously turn down the offer? It's your only chance to get close to her, you know?”

Iroha glanced at her fingers before exhaling and nodding.

“Okay... If you and Sana are giving me the support I need, I can do it.” The pinkette said as Felicia nodded.

”Wait, did you say Nanami?” Tsuruno questioned as Felicia nodded.

”I’m going to have to disagree with you. You said that you didn't want to get into modeling, right? Then, you shouldn't do it. Maybe Nanami was only trying to warn you. Being a model is certainly not an easy task, and the fact that you’re doing this on a whim isn’t that great of a chance." Tsuruno said as Iroha nodded.

”Wait, you look familiar, is your last name... Yui?” Iroha asked as Tsuruno nodded, “I’m Yui Tsuruno! I run a restaurant while my old man does the modeling industry.”

”W-W-W-WAIT. You, are the daughter of Yui Victor? The manager of the MAGIA modeling agency?” Felicia questioned as Tsuruno nodded.

”I knew some similarities were there...” Iroha muttered.

"Anyway, I don't want to sound cruel, but you should probably give up on her. It's very rare that fans end up with celebrities. More importantly, we have no evidence that Nanami even values relationships, or swings that way. You're probably just losing your time. There's plenty of other available girls or guys. You're cute, I’m certain you won't have any problems getting a lover."

There was a long moment of silence until Felicia whistled in pure admiration. She was astonished at how her girlfriend handled the situation. She gave her a grin. "Wow, my girlfriend is definitely the best!" She exclaimed in pure amazement, which successfully made her blush.

"The problem is... Once again, I’m only doing this because... I want to break out of my shell... Sure, I may be a tad bit curious, and I looked up to Nanami, but I’m not trying to get to her at all.” Iroha explained, she really just didn’t know what her feelings were anymore.

She wouldn’t lie to herself, there was a point where she did have feelings for Nanami, but that was so long ago. She doesn’t even remember her age. That’s why whenever someone asks her age, she just stays silent. Unless it’s Ui, Sana, or Felicia and she’ll respond with, ‘I don’t know.’ Which resulted in a simple Happy Birthday cake, no number candle, and just put five on before blowing them out.  
  


”Okay, I believe in you, Iroha-chan.” Tsuruno said with a smile as Iroha nodded, but soon shot a confused glance to Felicia.

“I told her your name on one of our dates! She wanted to know my friends.” Felicia winked as Iroha nodded and got up.

”Okay... Oh, um. I beat the game for you yesterday, and... I’m getting ready to probably go to finish some work or go _to_ work... I don’t know...” She shrugged.

  
_________________  
  


If Iroha had to describe the situation in one word, she would use 'awkwardness'. She was inside Victor’s office and he kept looking at her with a wide grin while he impatiently waited for her to sign the papers. She thought about it all night long and she finally took the decision to become a model, which explained the manager's excessive happiness. If anything, that guy creeped her out. He seemed kind, but he had such a sappy and cheesy personality that it was making her edgy. She could never guess what his next moves would be. He almost looked like he could start dancing on his desk out of happiness. She supposed it was better to have that kind of manager than a serious and severe one.

Victor explained to her that they would start gently. She would only to a few photoshoots to promote her and if things would go well and that if she got popular enough, she would participate in the shows. Or if people didn't like her pictures, she would have to return home and forget her carrier as a model. Strangely enough, both options didn't scare her. It might be because she didn't really care about becoming a celebrity in the first place. She just wanted a different experience.

"About what Nanami said, is it true that you accepted being a model because you're her fan?"

_No._

“If you saw or remember, the events from backstage that night, I’m doing this to try and change.” She replied.

Victor frowned. For once, he had a serious expression. It looked like he wanted to say something important, but he closed his mouth and his face immediately returned to the annoyingly joyful one as he saw that she finished signing the papers.

"Well, you're officially with us now. Welcome, Tamaki! We'll take good care of you, it's a promise! I'm sure that fans are going to love you! I don't want to talk too fast, but you might even surpass Nanami’s popularity." He winked at her as if he wanted to encourage her, but if anything, it just made her more aware of her terrible mistake.

"That won't happen."

That smooth, yet cold voice. It sounds so familiar... Why...? She could recognize that mature and smooth voice from miles away. It was Yachiyo! She was here. She felt a hard lump rise in her throat. She didn’t even dare to look behind her to make a rebut.

"Nanami, you could have waited until our meeting was over. Do you have any business to do with me?" Victor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll train her. I'll train the newbie. I'll even show her around, but you have to promise me that I'll get what I want afterwards."

Victor bit his lip hard. He seemed both a bit mad and relieved. It made Iroha begin to wonder what she was asking for in exchange.

"Deal." He finally muttered with a bit of disappointment. He ran a hand in his brown hair. "We'll talk about it once you'll be done with showing Tamaki around. But give it a chance, alright? If you do that, your popularity might decrease and we need you."

"As long as you bathe in your money, you don't give a damn about us, so don't act like you do."

Victor’s fist clenched. "I care about you, Nanami! That's why I think you should stop that nonsense—"

"You said that we'll talk about it after I'm done showing the newbie around, so keep your words."

The blue-haired man sighed, but he finally nodded. His cheesy grin returned as he faced the now very confused Iroha. "Alright, our meeting is over. You're free to go!" He exclaimed with obvious fake cheerfulness, which made Iroha blink in her obvious confusion.

The pinkette was burning with curiosity. She seriously wondered what it was all about. It was then that she realized something: Nanami was going to show her around, which meant she would be alone with her! More importantly, she would personally train her!? Iroha took several deep breaths to try to calm down, ah, Thank You anxiety. It almost made her forget how different Yachiyo sounded on her interviews or commercials. Even that time when they were backstage before she saw the **_real_** Nanami Yachiyo.

"What are you standing here for, newbie? I don't have all day."

Iroha nodded, as if she was a robot, she just stood up and followed Nanami. Not even saying a word. Even if her mind _was_ running a million miles an hour. She didn't honestly like how she was being treated, but she had to roll with the punches. And she had a feeling she was going to be receiving _a lot_ of punches.

”Be nice with her, Nanami." Victor spoke in an unusual stern voice.

Yachiyo didn't reply to him as if she completely ignored him now. Iroha glanced at Victor before sighing silently and looking at Yachiyo. Gosh, she was stylish. Even on her days off, she was wearing stylish clothes; a black summer dress with white v-neck sleeves, giving a window to her back, and also showed off her long and feminine legs, a necklace that was long enough to touch the beginning of her sensual cleavage and those 2-inch high heels that made loud clopping sounds every time she made a step; it was all they were hearing right now, especially considering how empty the building was. And considering the heavy and unpleasant silence between them.

"I don't like when people are staring at me like I'm a piece of meat on display." The bluenette finally said, almost glaring at her fan. She crossed her arms over her chest, as if trying to hide her cleavage. "It's rude and very unpleasant."

"I… I wasn't really…" The pinkette stammered, trying to gather her words. "I was just thinking that you have nice clothes... I wasn't having some ulterior thoughts or anything like that."

Yachiyo disregarded her and continued to walk at a rather fast pace. "What's your real reason to become a model, newbie? Fame? Money? Or is it really just because of me? You don't seem interested in being a model in the slightest."

"I have a name, you know. I would really appreciate it if you called me by it." Iroha, who almost inaudibly murmured. Starting to get a tad bit annoyed. She certainly didn't like being called _newbie_ over and over again. However, she’s going to have to roll with the punches. She told herself.

If anything, Yachiyo was the one being inexplicably rude, and she should have known from the slight annoyance backstage that night, that that woman she saw was only a facade.

It was all an act.

A character. She had the feeling of having spent two years admiring over, was useless. It made her sick. She hadn't loved her because of her physical appearance, rather, it was because of her generous nature and mature personality, but it was all gone. Thrown away.

“Newbie.” She snapped as Iroha let out an audible grumble, “I have a name, and I’d _really_ appreciate it if you started calling me by it.”

”You didn’t answer my question.”

”...W-Why should I? It’ll just boost your ego anyways...” Iroha replied. Still full of anxiety just like before, but her anxiety was allowing her to speak this time. Probably because her anxiety knows who the _real_ Nanami Yachiyo is.

Yachiyo frowned. She was shocked that the pinkette could pack a punch like this. It actually made her... intimidated? No. She can’t be intimidated.

"Are you crushing on _her_? It is rather rare _she_ has female admirers." She said a bit mockingly. "I'm sorry to break your poor little heart, but if you didn't guess it yet, that woman you admire so much doesn't exist. Congratulations on becoming a model for _nothing_."  
  


Iroha felt her heart skip a beat. She didn’t know why, but it just did. She didn’t feel hurt or anything, she felt nothing.

“I know she doesn’t exist. She never did. She was just a mask you put on.” Iroha said, her expression of anger ran empty, just like her voice’s tone.

”Your glance of slight annoyance towards Victor gave it away. I knew you were faking. I’m one of those people who... see things differently.” Iroha said, her voice still having no tone, but a smile began to spread on her lips from knowing, she was right. She was _actually_ right! She tugged at the end of her hoodie, her anxiety was coming back after being bold for that moment, but she was glad it didn’t interfere until now.

Yachiyo growled lowly. She grabbed Iroha’s wrist and pulled her close to her, their faces only inches away. She stared right into her sakura eyes, the seductive, loveable one-sided smile parting her lips. "Say that again." She whispered, making sure her breath was tickling her cheek.

Iroha began to breathe audibly again. She wasn’t used to being _this_ close to someone. Yachiyo even dared to take the pinkette’s hood off. Which made Iroha squirm out of the other’s reach and flip her hood back over her head.

”See? Being a model isn't all about the personality. Like it or not, but you also admired _her_ for what _she_ looked like." She stated with a bored shrug.

  
”...” Iroha ran silent. She couldn’t respond. She just looked up to see Yachiyo with a smug smirk on her face, following that bored shrug.

”...Once AGAIN.” Iroha said, pinching the bridges of her nose even.

”I don’t _like like_ you.” She replied, her hands gliding back to the ends of her hoodie.

”You’re such a child. You can’t even say love.” Yachiyo stated as Iroha walked up to her and held her by the wrist.

”Listen here, Nanami, I can tell you one thing. I’m not a child. I just don’t say the L-word.”

”Well you seem to be a child, newbie, since you just called love, the “L-word”.” Yachiyo quoted as Iroha continued.

”Do I look like a child to you?” Iroha questioned, making Yachiyo release a chuckle. The chuckle she heard during one of her interviews she saw while waiting for the bus one day. The chuckle she liked hearing... The chuckle that the other Nanami Yachiyo has. Maybe that’s one thing they share in common.

“Yes, yes you do.”

”Well I’m not.” Iroha said as she released her grip. She couldn’t lie to herself, Yachiyo’s skin felt soft and smooth.

“Maybe it’s you who is? You seem to want to come up with some kind of insult like an older sibling. And you know what? I’m going to gain more popularity than you, then maybe you’ll see how it feels to be underneath someone.” Iroha shrugged again as Yachiyo growled again. For a split second, it looked like Yachiyo was uncomfortable, but it was too hard to tell.

_I am an older sibling, am I a hypocrite?_

_Iroha asked herself._

”You start on Wednesday, newbie. Prepare yourself.” Yachiyo stated.

”Yep.” She replied.

She turned her back to her. Already leaving as another voice rang through the silence.

”She’s quite rude, don’t you think?”

Iroha turned around as she tilted her head.

”Maida Yuki. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” His long purple hair was attached in his usual single ponytail. She now understood why he was popular with the female audience. He wasn't that bad-looking.

"No one is able to approach her. She's rejecting everyone like they are vulgar toys." He explained with a sigh. "It's as if she doesn't have feelings at all. Unlike you, princess.”

Iroha began to breathe unsteadily, she wasn’t used to this flirting, but she’ll have to roll with it, “...Y-Yeah. But hey, maybe there’s a reason.”

"You should be careful when you're around her. Anyway, I got to go. Welcome by the way! Looking forward to be working with you!" Yuki said as he began to jog.

The pinkette nodded then closed her eyes. She was emotionally exhausted. Today had been a rollercoaster of emotions. She just wanted to go home and rest. Yet that seemed so far... So, so, far.

________________  
  


Sana looked up from her laptop and opened her phone.

17:00

It was already time for dinner, but the door knocked as she pulled herself away from the novel she was writing to find Felicia.  
  


”A-Aren’t you living with Tsuruno...?” She questioned as Felicia shook her head.

”We don’t. I just invited her over last night.” She shrugged as Sana nodded and stretched.

”Well...! I’ll start on dinner. Today was Iroha-san’s first day of work, I think she’d be tired, so I’ll be in charge of cooking today.” Sana explained, already tying her cat apron around her waist as Felicia shook her head.

“You aren’t cooking alone, Sana. Sometimes your food is too spicy, I’m watching ya!” Felicia pouted as the greenette giggled.

”I’m back...” An exhausted voice called as the other two responded, “In the kitchen!”

”Oh wow, you’re both cooking. Haven’t seen that in a while...” She muttered before taking off her hood and falling to the couch.

  
“Long day?” Felicia asked as Iroha gave an, ‘Un.’

”Of nothing but childish arguments.”

”What?” Sana questioned as Iroha sat up.

”The Nanami Yachiyo we saw last night, wasn’t the one I encountered today.” She said as Sana sighed.

”I know. It sucks, but I don’t even have feelings for her. I’m only doing this to break out of my shell.” Iroha shrugged, a smile on her face however.

”Don’t let her get to you. You got this, Iroha-san.” Sana encouraged as Iroha giggled softly and hugged Sana.

”I needed your words today... It felt like hell being in that hallway.” Iroha sighed as Sana tilted her head but soon ran back to the kitchen.

“Felicia! Don’t make the food too bland!” She exclaimed as Felicia shot back, “I’m not!”

”It doesn’t matter to me! Sana, you know why!” Iroha called as Sana gave a ‘Yeah!’

Iroha giggled before she found her apron and went to the kitchen herself. She didn’t know what was going to happen between her and Nanami, but she was ready to do what it takes to teach Nanami a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feedback on how I can make this story better! It means a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

The famous Wednesday was finally here.

Today was the day that Nanami would teach her how to model. Iroha was feeling a mixture of somewhat determination yet also fear. She stared at herself in her large bedroom mirror, her eyebrows furrowing in indecisiveness.

Maybe she should wear something a little bit less simple? As much as she liked her pale blue summer dress, with a yellow shirt and white sandals, it probably wasn't the first thing a model would think of wearing. Her lips pressed together in a thin line. It should be alright; it wasn't as if she would do photoshoots right away. But still, why was there a knot forming in her stomach at the thought of not looking good enough? Who was she trying to impress?

_Correction;_ **why** was she _still_ trying to impress that woman? She was nothing like the model she so looked up to. The three things that didn't change were how she looked like and that killer chuckle and one-sided smile of hers that always made her want to smile too, but it wasn't all about appearance. She used to respect Nanami for her generosity and positivity, but it was all gone.  
  


An Act.

A Mask as Iroha called it.

”Iroha, I promise you, you look great.” Sana smiled as Iroha looked towards the greenette, who had her game console in her hands.

”I’m not insecure about my outfit Sana. I think it’s just... Should I keep this on or change into my hoodie?”

Sana looked up to find Iroha putting her hood back on and flipping the hood over her head as Sana tilted her own head.

”W-Why the hood...?” She asked as Iroha chuckled, “This pulls the outfit together.”

”Umm...” Sana stammered.

“I’m kidding. I feel calmer wearing this. Showing my hair always gives me a weird feeling...” She sighed softly as Sana hummed in thought. “You don’t necessarily wear it when it’s almost burning outside.”

”That’s cause it’s burning outside, otherwise... I kind of just keep it on. Except when I’m at home with you guys. Maybe there’s something wrong with me? And not just my horrible anxiety, or lack of not being able to taste anything, or remember my age.”

”Hmm... Maybe we can ask Ui? However old she is, you’re four years older!” Sana suggested as Iroha nodded, “After work, though. I should get going.”

”Good luck!” Sana cheered as Iroha smiled, “Thanks!” And then left.

_______________  
  


The pinkette got out of the bus as soon as she faced the huge building that leaded her to where she was going to work from now on. Her heart was beating hard. She felt nervous, and it was because of what was going to await her as a model. Everything felt so much more complicated because she met Nanami. The _real_ Nanami Yachiyo. Yet, she also felt tense around Nanami. This was troubling. She knew well.

“This. Isn’t going to go well...” She muttered before stepping inside, some of the other models greeted her with cheerful, and _genuine_ , smiles. She hoped to know these other people soon. Hopefully.

But then she saw something that was going to stick with her for a moment.

_EW! Okay! Move the scene with Felicia and Tsuruno to number two, and THIS to number one! She looks like she wants to kick him between the legs!_

_  
But she can’t... What should I do?!_

_What did Sana and Felicia say...?_

_Iroha thought._

Yachiyo was trapped between the wall and Yuki. He had a hand on her waist while the other one was lifting her chin for her to look up at him. He was only slightly taller than her. He was wearing a smug expression, but she couldn't quite describe the bluenette’s. She seemed pissed off, but slightly vulnerable. Her mouth becoming dry, Iroha only listened what they were saying at a fair distance, not wanting to disturb whatever they were doing.

"Ah, you're playing hard to get, but you really can't resist me, after all." The purple-haired young man spoke in her ear in a seductive tone of voice.

"Excuse me?" Yachiyo retorted angrily, seeming ready to kick him right between the legs. "Your arrogance disgusts me. Even if you're popular around the ladies, it doesn't mean you'll get them all."

"Think about it, Nanami! You and I going out; imagine all the attention we would get!"

"That'll happen only in your wildest dreams."

Yuki wasn't offended by her answer. He even approached her neck and kissed it. Nanami noticeably tensed up. She was trying to keep an angry expression, but it was slowly fading away, transforming into weakness. Iroha decided to step in right at that moment. She didn't know what was going on between those two, but there definitely was some kind of _positive-tension_. If Yachiyo didn't like it, she would have pushed him away already.

In the heat of the moment, and remembering her friends words surprisingly, Iroha charged at the other model and knocked him off balance for a moment.

_And this... This is where I get fired..._

_The pinkette thought._

But what she actually said was:

“I don’t know what is going on here, and in all honesty, I don’t want to, but Nanami looks uncomfortable, and this is starting look a lot like harassment, so if I were you, I suggest taking a good 250 feet away from her before it turns into 500.” Iroha said, slightly annoyed from thinking Yuki could actually be someone she could trust.

Before she charged into Yuki however, she saw Nanami’s eyes looked surprised before going back into her cold demeanor. A look that Iroha is used to. Heck, it almost looked like a permanent resting bitch face, and Iroha could pull that face off!

”You don’t have to say anything.” Nanami huffed as she dusted off her clothes, clearly embarrassed by the newbie having to help her out.

"That hurts, Yachiyo." Yuki feigned to be in pain. He turned around and smiled kindly at Iroha. "I'll be taking my leave. I hope you two will have fun." He approached the petite female to whisper something in her ear in a mischievous and joking voice:

"By the way, you're totally Yachiyo’s type."

Iroha’s eye slightly twitched before she released a silent exhale of confusion. But she glanced at the other. She was wearing a styled camisole that was showing a bit of her black-laced bra on the sides and a girly pink skirt. Everything suited her perfectly -it was as if the clothes had been made specifically for her. What mostly caught her attention was how a tad bit of the start of Nanami’s bra she could see. Iroha actually found it a tad bit shameless. After all, Nanami was also well-known for having, “the perfect breasts” as Momoko liked to call them. In the midst of her thoughts, and wondering about Nanami’s fashion sense, she got cut out of them.

“What did that idiotic bastard tell you.”

Iroha felt faint for a moment before she shook her head and responded with, “Nothing. Idiocy at it’s finest.” She said softly with a shrug.

Yachiyo frowned. She didn't believe her, especially not with the ridiculous face she was making, but she decided not to question her. It would probably only be a waste of time. She gestured to Iroha to follow her, which she did. Instead of climbing the stairs, they took the elevator. Nothing was being said. They were both silent, to the point that it intimidated the pinkette. It felt like Nanami didn't want to be here at all. It probably only was that mysterious deal she made with Victor that was pushing her to train her. It was honestly a little bit disheartening.

"Your lack of confidence will weaken you." Yachiyo suddenly spoke, her face not showing any sign of friendliness. "Never become a model if you're not confident in yourself. Of course, having too much arrogance like that bastard of Yuki isn't any better. I can tell by the way you're standing that you're lacking confidence. I honestly can't still believe you threatened that you'll become better than me. You should know your place."

Iroha blinked. Yachiyo read right through her. She had never been sure of herself, always wondering if she was doing the right thing or not -always wondering if she could really become a model. The taller woman ran a hand in her sea blue hair.

"You're already troublesome. You decided to become a model because of me; then, bear with the consequences. You have no idea what you'll go through and I _definitely_ won't make it easier for you. If anything, I hope this will make you regret your decision."  
  


  
”...But I guess making a persona for the public is lacking confidence too.” Iroha rebutted, she was unsure where the surge of confidence came from, but it was useful right now! As if to show her that maybe she didn't lack that much confidence. She could swear she had seen Nanami freeze for a few seconds.

“Despite your timid stance, you have a fire igniting inside you...” Nanami said, a bit unamused in her voice. "If you want to ruin your only chance to become good at modeling, then go ahead. I can cancel that personal training anytime I want."

“You know you can, but you won’t. Whatever deal you made with Victor, it must be important to you.” Iroha replied.

Yachiyo’s eyes widened, before a growl escaped her cute shaped lips.

"If you don't know what you're talking about, shut your mouth. It would be better for you if you don't meddle in my business."

At that moment, Iroha understood that Yachiyo had something she wanted to hide. She didn't know what it was, but it seemed quite serious. She could have sworn she had seen her face crisp in pain for a very short moment. She felt a bit guilty for having brought it up; it was noticeably a sensitive subject for her, but she also had to think about how Yachiyo had been rude to her, so it wasn’t insane guilt.

Who was she kidding.

Yachiyo hated her, and she’s starting to hate her back. There’s nothing that is in Iroha's power to try and change Yachiyo’s mind.

"Anyway, we're here." Yachiyo stepped in a room where an immense mirror was covering the entire front wall. "First step, stand in front of the mirror and tell me what you see."

Uncertain, Iroha did as she was ordered to. Her head began to hurt as her stomach began to clench, she actually looked nauseated for a moment before shaking it off and speaking. “It’s just like you said. I see a girl that lacks confidence in herself. She’s too timid to do anything. She thinks that no matter what, everything will turn badly in the end from her anxiety. She can’t taste anything, so she finds herself weird. Her hood is the only thing that can bring her some warmth and comfort that she was missing as a child. Her parents are nowhere to be found as that missing piece, and she has her hood for comfort. She can’t remember a single thing from her childhood, nor her own age.” She stopped. That’s all she thought was wrong with her. Her fingers glided to the ends of her hood as she pulled on them. It just calmed her down.

Nanami was leaned against the wall, staring at her carefully. She sighed and spoke a bit reluctantly, "And I see a girl who judges herself too hard. Victor should know better than to take every cute girl he sees. It just confirms what I know; you don't have the qualities to become a model. With those kinds of thoughts, you'll fail inevitably. You should return home right now and forget about everything."

Iroha’s hands dropped to her sides as she clenched her fists. Turning around, she glared at Nanami.

”And how do you know? I haven’t even tried yet. See, that’s what I **HATE** about people. They always say that others will fail, and they haven’t even tried yet! It’s **so** stupid!” Iroha exclaimed, unable to control her anger.

”I see a girl who has to fake her persona for the public. An act she just has to put on until the end of the show.” She continued, but that was directed towards Nanami. She swore, she saw Nanami freeze up again.

”But you know what?! I’m still going to try! You’re not getting rid of me so easily, and I’m not quitting so easily either!” She said, turning back around to the mirror as she began taking off her hood to reveal her hair. She set her hood on a chair before she fondled with her own hair.

“I see a girl who’s determined to do whatever it takes. Sure, her anxiety may be her downfall, but she won’t let that stand in the way!” A determined smile on Iroha’s lips as she turned to her reflection. Instead of nitpicking everything she saw, she held her head high.

”With that out of the way, teach me.” She said, that determined smile never left her face.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING IROHA?!?_

_She asked herself. She never revealed her hair to anyone! Only when she’s at home! Heat of the moment, sure, but she would surely have a panic attack by now!_

”A-Ah. Oh God. Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh, God.” She muttered. There’s the panic attack.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She’s trying to come out of her shell, she’s trying to change and not be so timid! This is a start!

Nanami, where Iroha swore once again, that she looked shocked, raised an eyebrow at Iroha repeating ‘Oh God’ before sighing. As if she was giving her an example of a deep breath.

"Let me tell you how I know. You're not the first girl who comes here and wants to get into modeling when she doesn't have any experience. You're not the first girl I get to train." Yachiyo paused as if she was thinking about what to say and then continued, "Her name was Mifuyu. She hated her white hair, she hated her cerulean-teal eyes; she hated everything about herself. And yet, she didn't understand that her uniqueness was what made her charm. She eventually got to do one photoshoot for that popular magazine… People loved and hated it. Mifuyu only remembered the mean comments they were shooting at her, disregarding all the love she had gotten. She ended up giving up. She… she eventually got depressed and now she's locking herself in her house every day, afraid of people's judgements more than she ever was… Honestly, people should _only_ get into modeling when they're confident enough and when they actually want to do it."

Iroha listened, It sounded so terrible. The poor girl had been so scared of people's bad judgements that she didn't even want to leave her house anymore? The whole thing was probably still troubling the bluenette; she thought that her voice cracked a bit. Iroha also had a feeling that Mifuyu was quite close to Yachiyo, but she didn’t know _how_ close.

”...Well, you already saw me take my hood off. I don’t do that all the time. Only today and the night I saw you model on my birthday. Otherwise, my hood is on all the time. Also, I said I’m not quitting. No matter how bad things get, I need to look at my support and positivity from my family, friends and fans to keep me going.” She explained, glancing at her wrist for a moment.

”So once again, teach me.” Iroha said, sure, the smile left her face, but her determination stayed.

Nanami hesitated for a few seconds before nodding. ”Not like I have much of a choice, do I?” She exhaled and clasped her hands together. "Let me remind you that if Victor went to you in the first place, it's because he thinks you're special. So far, I don't personally think that it's the case, so you'll have to prove that to me."

Iroha finally stopped looking at her reflection and approached Yachiyo who was now carefully staring at her from feet to head, her eyes still showing ardent coldness as they did so —there was also something else that she couldn't quite describe. _Hungriness…?_ Whatever it was, it made her shift her weight from one leg to the other in anxiety. Without her hood, she had to find different ways to cope the anxiety. But... She didn't think anyone ever looked at her that way before. It was... new. To say the least.

Trying to break the silence, Iroha spoke.

”You and Mifuyu-san were good friends... Weren’t you?” She said softly, her tone was always like this unless her emotions get the best of her. And Goodness, they did that today.

The bluenette couldn't hide her shock at the question. Though, disagreement was soon apparent on her face. "I said not to meddle in my business. I'm not here to become your friend, like you so much desired, and I have absolutely no intention to be. We're here only because I have to train you, remember that."

Iroha wanted to take her thought back; Yachiyo was anything but kind! For the first time in her life, Iroha rolled her eyes. "Right. Thank you _SO_ much for reminding me _once more_ that the model I looked up to, doesn't exist." She mumbled to herself. She was pretty sure that the said woman heard her since she glared daggers at her.

"Stop wasting our time. The second and last step for today; walk like you were on a model show. Remember that models wear clothes to make justice for the designers."

“Models wear clothes to make justice for the designers...” Iroha muttered to herself before exhaling. Remembering back to those old modeling shows she watched with Ui, as if she was on a catwalk, she gave her walk some confidence. She even stuck her hip out as she turned and walked back. She felt proud of her walk, mainly for it being her first time too.

”So? What do you have to say about that?” Iroha questioned, the determined smile back on her face.

”Your timing was off, causing you to look tacky at your twirl. Yes, you did a twirl and not a sashay.” Yachiyo deadpanned as Iroha’s smile left her lips. As if a bucket of cold water was being thrown on her, but at least it wasn’t insanely bad!

”Well... it’s just timing I need to work on. And my sashays.” She told her self as Nanami walked over.

”You forgot to mention your posture. At least make the effort to move your shoulders upwards instead of keeping them slouched down the whole time.” The bluenette sighed as she fixed Iroha’s shoulders.

Iroha’s stomach began to knot at the sudden closeness. She could feel Yachiyo’s warm breath against the back of her head. She could smell her lily perfume. Her hands were holding her gently, but firmly at the same time. This was too much! Her legs felt like they were going to give out from this intimacy and closeness! She had to stay strong, but her anxiety just made her feel so, so weak...

Unable to take it anymore, her face looking paler than usual, Iroha began to see her vision fade as she passed out. Ah, yes, Thank You, Anxiety.

”Hey. Get up!” Nanami muttered, but received no response. A ‘Tch.’ escaped her lips as she put Iroha on her back, grabbed the other’s hood, and take her into a different room.

____________  
  


_”...Keep this hoodie. This will be your way to find me... I have to get going. I’m going to see you again, Iroha.”_

She heard in her head before springing back up, her breathing uneven and heavy as her face dripped down a bead of sweat onto her clothes. This new room wasn’t making it any better either. Was she kidnapped? Was she in a different place all together?! Is getting kidnapped?! Where is she?!?

Grabbing for her hood, she let it rest in her lap before she bit her lip in sadness. That voice... so cold, yet so warm at the same time...

”I see you decided to wake up.”

”Holy! Y-Yeah...” She replied, her breathing still a bit uneven, but nothing insanely damaging.

“If we’re done for the day, I-I’ll be heading home.” Iroha said, unable to control the stutter.

Yachiyo didn’t reply and stayed silent as Iroha put her hood back on and began leaving, but a look of discomfort and pain was on the pinkette’s face. She was certain she saw Yachiyo look up as if she was about to say something, but bit her tongue as if she was holding back. Iroha was getting pretty tired of all those mixed feelings. She didn't understand that woman in the slightest! However, it just made her even more curious. Why did she feel like things would only get more and more complicated from here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feedback on how I can make this story better! It means a lot!


	4. Chapter 4

Iroha woke up with a gasp. She sat down on her bed, her breathing a bit irregular and her skin slightly moist from sweat. It was just a dream. Nothing more. But she never had that _kind_ of dream before! She hid her blushing face in her trembling hands and exhaled deeply. She could only remember some details, but she was pretty sure she was about to do very _indecent things_ with Nanami Yachiyo.

_Ugh, stupid, Nanami Yachiyo for holding my shoulders and being close to me...!_

_She thought in annoyance._

  
Nonetheless, Iroha got out of bed, went to the bathroom and glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Even with her hood resting on her shoulders, her hair, that was slightly tussled, didn’t matter to her. What mattered to her was her flushed out face and slightly dilated pupils. This was the first time she dreamt like that.

”....Damn it, Yuki... a-and Felicia!” She mumbled under her breath. If it wasn’t for the scene she saw with her and Tsuruno, as well as the scene she saw with Maida and Nanami, things would be decent! Fine! But nope! The world doesn’t work like that! Much to her misfortune, her mind began replaying the dream as she washed her face with cold water.

“...Damn it...!” She mumbled under her breath again. This was going to be a long morning.

___________  
  


  
Sana then looked at the hour and immediately tensed up. She was going to be late! She totally forgot to put her alarm, and she doubted the bus would make her arrive in time. Nanami was going to be mad; she just knew it. She grimaced at the thought and walked into the living room. She took something fast to eat and headed to the door.

"Need a ride, girlie?" Felicia’s honeyed voice resonated.

Sana turned around. The blonde was laying on the couch, a skeptical look on her face as she was watching a low budget soap opera.

"Yes, can you take me? If I take the bus to the library, I'll be late."

"Well, let's get going."

”Thanks, Felicia. Hey... I realized you haven’t been talking to Tsuruno lately...” Sana frowned as she hopped in the blonde’s truck.

”That’s cause... We broke up Sana.”

“What...?”

_________________

It had been another long day at work. Practicing poses and walking. Iroha felt tired, but she was in a good mood. After all, it was just mentally tired, not physically. Surprisingly.

An exhale left her lips as she drank her water, feeling slightly better.

”What are you drinking.” Nanami said, cutting Iroha out of her calm world once again.

”Water. Am I not allowed to drink that?” She smirked, she couldn’t lie to herself, it was funny to talk back and intimidate Nanami.

”You see, you’re really testing me, newbie.”

”...Touché.” Iroha muttered.

”Hey, since we’re on break... can you... tell me a bit about... Mifuyu...?” She questioned as the other looked surprised, however she went back to her cold demeanor.

”I’m not here to be your friend.”

”But I’m... here to at least make conversation... I don’t like silence...”

”I don’t care what you like and dislike.” Nanami replied, tying her hair up to keep her neck cool.

“Well... What do you like and dislike?”

”I dislike annoying people, like you. Otherwise, I don’t have any likes or dislikes.”

”You don’t....?” Iroha blinked, clearly confused.

”No, I don’t.” She replied, looking back at Iroha. Her eyes were... empty.

”W-What... is... Why are your eyes... What is this??”

”Got you.” She replied, her eyes already back to normal.

”What the? How did you..?”

”I learned it.”

”Who taught you?”

”I don’t need to answer that.”

Iroha snickered, not being able to hold it in anymore. She began giggling.

”What’s so funny.” Nanami glared as the pinkette responded, “You sound like a lawyer... From first glance, I thought you were one.” She shrugged, getting up and flipping her hood over her head.

”It’s time for me to get going. I’m sorry, we couldn’t go full-throttle today.” Iroha joked as she began to gather her things. Not noticing that Yachiyo was following her.

_She’s... behind me. This is great!_

_She thought sarcastically._

”Okay... I need to go to the grocery store, stop off at the post office... and... I think that’s it.” She mumbled under her breath as she got out of the elevator.

_**Bring!~  
  
** _

_**Bring!~** _   
  


Pulling her phone out of her bag, she answered. “Hello?”

“Iroha-san! You do know what happened to Felicia... right?” Sana asked as Iroha gave a hum in reply, sitting down as she waited for the bus.

”Tsuruno and her broke up. I know she’s still worried about Nanami, but... I... There’s nothing in my power that I can do.” Iroha said softly, but Sana disagreed.

”No, actually... Tsuruno told me a couple things.”

”What did she tell you...?” Iroha asked, feeling slightly worried.

”Well... Tsuruno told me that, Nanami-san is actually her childhood friend."

”That... Is that it...?” Iroha questioned, still sitting on the bench, waiting for the bus.

”Besides that, and the reason they broke up... Yeah, that’s about it.” Sana said as Iroha bit her thumb.

”Why... Why did they break up?”

”So apparently, Felicia was... doing something... a-and... Tsuruno caught her. Then, she kind of...” It seemed like Sana was beating around the bush.

”What happens, Sana...?” Iroha asked, sounding concerned.

”Okay, I’ll tell you! She was... doing the nasty...”

”A-And then?”

”She was... saying my name while doing the nasty...”

”Sana! I thought you guys.... s-stopped dating like... years ago!” Iroha stammered as she sighed and got up from the bus bench.

”We did! I don’t know how it happened...” Sana sighed as Iroha made a sound of discomfort.

”I think I missed the bus... And... you two are out... I’m screwed.”

BEEP.

“AH!”

”HAH!”

”W-Who did...?” Sana questioned as Iroha made an ‘Oh.’

”I-It’s... Nanami. I should... p-probably get going... if she just honked. Oh, can you get the groceries?” Iroha stammered.

“Good luck! And I will!”

”...Thank you. I’m gonna need it.” She whispered as she hung up the phone and got in Nanami’s car.

”You can’t even pay attention to the time of your own bus?” She said as Iroha looked up.

”Well... I don’t necessarily check the bus schedule, it always comes at the same time. So excuse me, for making a small mistake.” Iroha mumbled, she just felt annoyed from that comment.

”Where do you live, newbie.”

_Newbie..._

_Iroha felt as if her sanity and patience was being tested._

  
“...Please. Stop... calling me that...” She sighed, placing the GPS coordinates in the car.

”Get better at modeling and paying attention, and maybe I will.”

”...This is going to be a LONG ride....” She mumbled.

And she was right, it was a long ride of silence. She thanked Nanami for driving her home and went home herself. Her mind was swimming with multiple questions with Whys and Whats.

“Why was Felicia doing the nasty?”

“Did Tsuruno break up with her for that?”

“What was Nanami to Mifuyu?”


	5. Chapter 5

“Felicia. Why...?” Iroha asked, she looked a bit annoyed and her only answer was a shrug.

“Do you still have feelings for her?” Iroha asked.

"No, I don't. Well, I mean, I don't freaking know what I feel towards her anymore... Yeah, I did the nasty that one time, but..." The blonde said, as Iroha was keeping her eyes on the road, her fingers wrapped around the steering wheel in more annoyance. "Besides, I can't forget about Tsuruno. It's been a very long time since a woman made me feel this special…"

The pinkette felt like she was going to have a migraine with all the problems going on between her roommate and her best friend. It was all so confusing, completely. Though, it was noticeable that Felicia was seriously in love with Tsuruno; it certainly didn't take a genius to guess it. Her voice was softening every time she talked about her and her eyes were almost sparkling. It was rather sad to think Sana didn't stand a chance against her.

"Holy hell." Felicia’s eyes widened when they arrived. They were just talking about Tsuruno and here she was, in front of the building of the MAGIA agency. She was holding a cheap carton tray with two coffees in them. Nanami Yachiyo was even talking to her! Iroha was probably as shocked as her roommate was.

But then Iroha remembered Sana’s words and settled down a bit, unlike Felicia who was still shocked. Jaw-dropped and everything.

They both went out of the car and the petite female started to panic slightly as the blonde rushed towards them. Nothing good would come out of it.

"Wait, Felicia! You can't just—"

"Tsuruno!"

It was already too late and Iroha just followed behind in shame. The brunette's eyes were as wide as saucers when she turned to look at the two girls. She was completely frozen in place, not too sure how to react. She stayed still while Yachiyo stared at the scene with a deep frown.

_This. THIS IS NOT GOING TO END WELL!!! WHY DID I NOT JUST GO TO WORK BY BUS?????_

_Iroha yelled at herself in her head._

"I've been searching for you everywhere. You refused to answer my phone calls and whenever I knocked at your house, you just blatantly ignored me. Please, listen to me and I promise to leave you alone afterward…" The blonde murmured desperately, taking that chance to explain everything to her.

Still a bit shocked, Tsuruno shook her head. "I’m sorry Felicia, but it’s not exactly the right moment."

Nanami took her coffee from the tray the brunette was holding and didn't say anything. Knowing that they needed some intimacy, she stepped back a bit to let them talk. While Iroha hesitated between following her or staying with her roommate in case she would make things even more complicated. In the end, she concluded that being sitting at a different table, but still with her roommate would be best. However, she didn’t expect Nanami to be sitting with her.

The bluenette exhaled under her breath as Iroha silently exhaled in panic. She just continued listening to _Blessing Chord_ by _Roselia_ and waited for her roommate to be done. Today was going to be a _long_ day. Every day was just a long day when she was near Nanami.

The brunette only explained, arms crossed. She stared at the now confused, yet also curious, pinkette and smiled apologetically at her. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but I'm pretty sure you would have asked me many questions about her and I'm afraid I couldn't have answered them. I tried to warn you not to become a model, but I suppose you haven't listened to my advice."

“...Y-Yeah, I’m truly sorry about that Tsuruno-san.” Iroha apologized as she bowed, then quickly adjusted her hood.

”Oka-saaaan~!” Felicia called as she ran to Iroha.

”...U-Umm Felicia, we’re in public, you can’t do this when we’re at home?” Iroha said softly as she gently caressed the top of Felicia’s head.

”No! I’m hurt!” She sobbed as Iroha blinked.

”O-Okay... umm... I have to go to work to train... I-I need you to wait...” She stammered, this was getting embarrassing.

”I’ll drive.” Felicia said softly.

”Please, I know it’s going to hurt, but I’m really going to need you to stay with Tsuruno-san, just for today.” Iroha said as Felicia nodded.

”I’m really sorry about that, Nanami-san and Yui-san. I’ll try to get her straight...” She apologized again as Tsuruno chuckled softly, “There’s no need!”

”She’s not actually...” Tsuruno questioned as Iroha shook her head furiously.

”N-No! She just calls me that! Umm... Felicia can explain why. I really should get going, now. I don’t want to keep Nanami-san waiting any longer.” Iroha said softly then turned on her heel and left. Already feeling embarrassed and ashamed. Because of a love-struck blonde. Yet, she couldn’t help but feel bad for her.

  
“Good luck, Oka-san!” She heard Felicia exclaim as Iroha covered her face in embarrassment. Once she saw the car leave from her sightline, she approached the model who seemed to be impatient. "I’m really sorry, Nanami-san.”  
  


"Let's just go already. You're only getting better at making me lose my time." She said with her usual monotone voice.

  
  
Iroha nodded but soon sighed silently. As usual, this wasn't surprising to her.

  
  
  
"May we stop at your place first? I have to go to the restroom." Tamaki said softly, while Nanami made a scoff, but nodded.

  
  
And so, a trip to Nanami's house began.

"Y-Your house is a mansion?!" Iroha said in shock as Yachiyo stayed silent.

  
  
"Bathroom is on the second floor, third door to your left." Nanami directed as Tamaki nodded.  
  
  
  
Making her way there, Iroha glanced at photos hanging on the walls. Most were simple like flower paintings, but the others were pictures of her family.  
  
  
"She... has a brother..." Iroha gave a small chuckle before she went to the bathroom.

”Thank you. We can... get going now if you wish.” Iroha said, brushing a bang behind her ear.

”Hey... Is that a shark plushie?” She questioned in surprise, wanting to know.

Iroha could wear she saw Yachiyo’s eyes widen in embarrassment as she gave a deep exhale.

”...Yes.”

”Awwe! It’s so cute!” Iroha smiled and sat down as Yachiyo held the shark close.  
  


”Do you... have a name for it...?” Iroha asked gently as Yachiyo glared.

”I’m guessing no?” The pinkette gave a sweat-drop grin.

”...Enan.”

”Enan? Like... Enanan?” Iroha questioned with a head tilt as Yachiyo shook her head.

”Just Enan.” She deadpanned then patted the shark’s head. Iroha swore she saw a small smile on the model’s face.

Iroha didn’t know what to say, but she decided to keep silent. It was calming silence, she was actually okay with this. It was the type of silence she would be in when she was in a library.

”...Nanami,” Iroha called, turning to the popular model.

”What.” She responded as Iroha pulled her fingers. Nervous habit.

”...C-Can you tell me about... her?” She asked, already regretting speaking.

  
Yachiyo sighed, not necessarily wanting to speak, but ended up doing that anyways.

“Mifuyu was someone who I... trusted dearly. She was an amazing person, and I enjoyed hanging out with her. But when she isolated herself, I knew it was too good to be true.” Yachiyo explained, her hand still patting Enan as Iroha listened.

”I see... Umm... You two were dating... Weren’t you?” She asked, smirk on her lips as Yachiyo pointed to her door.

”Get Out.”

”I’m sorryyyyyy!” Iroha apologized in a giggle, but soon bowed in apology, “I am really sorry!”

“...It’s fine. You always overstep.” Yachiyo said, not caring about the latter.

”Not true.” Iroha pouted then turned to the door.

”You are right though... I should get going... Especially if I want to catch the bus! Heh.” Iroha gave a teasing chuckle before leaving, but she saw Yachiyo staring at her again. With... hunger?

What did all of this mean...?


End file.
